A need exists for a floating vessel with improved thrust capacity in bow and stern thrusters while simultaneously reducing vibration in the bow and stern thrusters.
A further need exists for a dual fuel floating vessel, such as a ship, with improved gas line traps.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.